Armadura de plata y espada escarlata
by Jazy015
Summary: Las arenas del tiempo han dado un retorno. El mundo ha evolucionado, pero el tiempo está dando un giro drástico. Los cuatro mundos están siendo unidos por alguna razón, y viejos personajes harán aparición. Si el gran devorador quiere a Lloyd, pero éste no es capturado, entonces, ¿qué obtendrá el gran tirano de su nuevo esclavo?
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS

El sol se estaba extinguiendo, la luz dejaba de llegar a los ojos del chico que huía por su vida. El ninja verde corría entre la enorme selva esquivando cada rama, palmera, animal, u obstáculo que se interpusiera.

–¡Espera! –el chico volteaba hacia la persona que corría detrás de él –¡Detente!

Lloyd saltó desde los aires, usando su poder para convertir una moto y salir huyendo.

–¡HEY! –la otra persona hizo lo mismo. Espantando por completo al ninja dorado.

–¡Alejate de mi! –gritó este mientras seguía conduciendo –¡No puede ser que puedas hacer eso! ¡Soy el maestro del spingitsu! ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar un poder igual?

–¡No es lo que crees! –la persona que tenía detrás agrandó los ojos y detuvo la moto para no caer en lo que tenía enfrente.

Un acantilado.

Lloyd logra frenar a tiempo, para ver lo que pasaba enfrente suyo.

–Padre… –Garmadon había sido capturado, y éste lo único que pedía, era que su hijo huyera.

_No puedo hacer eso _

El chico bajó de la moto, y de sus manos empezó a surgir una esfera de energía para la enorme maquina en forma de dragón.

–¡Lloyd! –la persona que anteriormente lo seguía, lo había empujado. Una serpiente mecánica rodeo la pierna de la persona desconocida, para después ver su rostro…

–Corre –la chica de su mano salió una esfera de luz casi igual a la del ninja dorado. Pero ésta lo aventó contra el mismo ninja, llevándolo a otra parte de su universo, si no es que a otra dimensión –Corre… Lloyd… corre


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

La luna era lo único que había aquella noche de paz. Los ninjas dormían en el pequeño departamento que habían rentado con su propio dinero ganado de la escuela para niños buenos.

Sara se había rehusado en ser la alcaldesa de Ninjago, desde que su padre murió, no hace otra cosa más que ayudar en la escuela de su infancia y… recibir ofertas de trabajo de la compañía _Industrias Borg. _

–¿No puedes dormir? –Nya la había encontrado en la pequeña alacena del departamento

–No –dijo la chica viendo un sobre con el sello de Industrias Borg.

–No sabía que mostrabas interés por la tecnología –dijo la samurái con una sonrisa

–Se mucho sobre robótica y esas cosas –dijo la rubia viendo la luz que se reflejaba por la ventana –pero nunca me han sido de interés, y desde la muerte de papá, Cyrus Borg me ha pedido que trabajara con él, gracias a que fue un gran amigo de mi padre…

–Y ¿por qué no te fuiste con tu hermana?

La rubia suspiró por lo bajo y se limitó a contestar.

–Porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y aunque yo sea una elfo. No quiere decir que todo lo de mi raza sea para mi… –se muerde el labio inferior y exhala con fuerza –nada de lo que hay ahí me puede ayudar, ya que nada de eso me hace sentir completa y yo…

–Extrañas a Lloyd –completo la frase la castaña, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y resoplara

–¿Ese inútil? ¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta? –maldice por lo bajo para ya no dirigirle la mirada a la castaña –Es un presumido, alardea demasiado, se cree muy importante y es un inútil de primera. Pudo haber salvado el mundo una vez, pero te apuesto a que no sabe lavar sus propios calzones.

Nya ríe a carcajadas y la otra chica la imita.

–Puede que tengas razón–sonríe de lado sin dejar de ser amable –y bueno, todos decimos eso por la manera en que se miran… como aquella vez que, pues… bueno… en el barco –haciendo memoria –en el inframundo él…

–Calla –la ninfa le tapa la boca con una de sus manos y mirándola con una seriedad que mataría a cualquiera más que mil palabras –Si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor calla

Nya no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla por un instante. Ya que, había recordado algo…

–Te pareces a Jazz –ambas chicas se separan, pero el comentario de la samurái había sorprendido a la ninfa

–Ella era mi ídolo –el silencio rondó el ambiente, y para calmarlo, Nya decidió darle fin.

–Bueno, ya es tarde, y creo que considerando el evento de mañana, podrías decirle al Señor Borg lo que piensas sobre su solicitud

Nya le guiña un ojo a la rubia en lo que ésta la acompañaba a su dormitorio.

–Pero yo no quiero trabajar ahí…

–¿De verdad? –Sara se había limitado a no responder. No quería hablar sobre ese tema –Como sea, Sara, por el momento solo trata de dormir. Muchos de nosotros nos gustaría tener una oportunidad como la tuya, sobre todo lo que se refiere a mí y a Jay, que nos gusta lo mismo. Solo piensa en tú futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que diría Tania, si estuviera aquí contigo

Tania era una bruja que alguna vez en la vida de los ninjas, influenció a tal grado de darles una nueva perspectiva en su mundo. Fue gracias a ella el que Sara hubiera llegado hasta donde ella se encuentra. Es gracias a esa bruja, por el cual Sara se ha convertido en una nueva ninja, a pesar de que cuando la conoció, solo tenía 11 años.

–Buenas noches, Nya –la rubia se alejo de su compañera hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una foto resplandeció gracias a la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana. Era la foto de todos en el barco de batalla, tan felices, todos normal. Era en un mundo diferente al actual, donde Tania, y Jazz seguían con ella.

Ahora una de ellas estaba muerta y otra en cambio ya no se sabe si sigue con vida o paró en el mismo destino que su amiga.

–Mañana será un largo día…

* * *

><p>El camión estaba lleno. Los niños se habían sentado cada quién a su puesto.<p>

–¿Por qué no vamos en el ultra dragón? –Preguntó uno de los alumnos con irritación –¿O en el viajero ultrasónico?

–Porque… esos no tienen uno de estos –Cole toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar –Está de lujo ¿no? Tengo un micrófono y soy el maestro de ceremonias, el poderoso… ¡Cole!

Sara se cubre la cara al ver las tonterías de baile del ninja negro, pero escuchar a uno de los alumnos, le provocó una risotada.

–El señor Cole es lo peor

–Te escuché niño

El ninja negro se sienta junto a uno de los chicos, y estos empezaron a conversar.

–¿Enserio volveremos a la ciudad? –preguntó Kai con incomodidad –No hemos vuelto desde… aquello

–El ayer, se ha ido. El mañana aun no llega –Sara suspira, otro de los discursos del Sensei Wu –Solo tenemos el hoy, si no, esa oferta caduca –señala al frente –Ponte en marcha, Nya

–¡a la orden, sensei!

–Señorita Sara –una alumna de anteojos miraba a la sensei con interés – ¿Por qué se vino a sentar con nosotros y no con los ninjas?

Sara abrió la boca para gesticular algo, pero se limitó a callar cuando observó a los ninjas conversar cómodamente.

Era cierto, ella nunca se sentaba con ellos, había pocas veces en que entraba en una discusión con todos ellos. Con la única persona que podía hablar bien era con Nya, pero incluso antes de que Tania y Jazz desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, nunca ha podido entrar a su círculo social.

–No lo sé, digo, son hombres –señala a los ninjas que hacen tonterías –Míralos, son unos inmaduros, son peor que Lloyd

–Pero si el joven Lloyd es tan apuesto –la niña hizo ademán de enamorada, y eso empalagó a la rubia –Por cierto, ¿no se supone que usted y Lloyd no están juntos?

Eso fue el colmo.

–No –contestó a secas la rubia que se encontraba cruzada de brazos –Y si sigues insistiendo en que hable, les bajare puntos en mi materia por meterse en lo que no les incumbe

La alumna traga saliva y se aleja de ella en lo que todos hablaban en voz baja.

–Es una maestra muy mala, da más miedo que el profesor Cole

–Agg… –acomodó un codo en la orilla de la ventana en lo que seguía observando el paisaje. A lo lejos pudo ver la ciudad Ninjago. Y eso fue suficiente para sentir un poco de nostalgia.

* * *

><p>En lo que el camión conducía por las calles de aquella nueva ciudad, Sara sintió que ahí ya no era su hogar. Era tan diferente a comparación de casi un año. Todo ahí ya había cambiado.<p>

–¡Bienvenidos a ciudad nueva ninjago! –Habló una voz que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad –¡El futuro es lo que forjamos!

–Wow… –Nya observaba a su alrededor con interés y un poco de intimidación –pero si solo dejamos la ciudad por un rato…

El camión viró. Un claxon sonó por las calles y el auto bus chocó contra otro automóvil.

–¡Ag! ¿Quién sigue usando ruedas hoy en día! –dijo el chofer con molestia –¡sigan el programa!

–Descuide, lo sacaremos –Cole intervino con una sonrisa –Hora de usar los músculos a la antigua

Cole había levantado el camión, cuando una voz mecanizada se escuchó por su espalda.

–Aun lado, transeúnte

–¿A quién llamas... transeúnte?

Todos caminaron a la entrada, y Zane, ayudó a aclarar lo que el robot quiso decir.

–Al parecer nuestra ayuda no es apreciada

–Bueno –dijo el Sensei Wu –Yo prefiero viajar a la vieja usanza, a pie, además… ya sabemos muy bien a donde vamos

Sara al bajar del camión, vio el enorme edificio de Industrias Borg.

–Pff… claro, lo dice el anciano porque nos estrellamos enfrente del edificio

Y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>–Bienvenidos a Industrias Borg –una nindroide bajaba las escaleras sin despegar la mirada de los invitados –Soy Pixal, la asistente primaria externa interactiva de Cyrus, lamento que hayan sufrido un accidente de tránsito.<p>

–Wow –Cole intervino –parece que las noticias vuelan

–Todo en la ciudad Nueva Ninjago está automatizado e interconectado, su anticuado autobús estará listo pronto–Observó a Zane que tenía justo enfrente –Tú eres Zane, un androide como yo, ¿qué es lo que Zane significa?

–Que defiendo la paz, la libertad y el valor entre todo lo que na…

–¡Se refiere a tu nombre! –Jay lo miraba como un tonto –Tonto

–_Sí, Zane _–pensó la rubia con una sonrisa –_Eres un tonto _

–Creo que… simplemente soy Zane

–_¿Los robots se pueden sonrojar? _–Sara enarcaba una ceja mirando la escena de forma divertida –_Ternurita_

–¿Permiso para escanear?

–_Debo admitir que este amor es demasiado raro…_

–Am… Permiso… concedido

–Mira eso –Jay susurraba al oído de Nya –Zane tiene una admiradora

En lo que todos reían en voz baja, Sara prestaba atención lo que la androide hacía.

–Tu hardward es obsoleto y tu procesador es incompatible con el nuestro –termina de escanearlo para así verlo a los ojos –Curioso, todos nuestros androides recargamos nuestra batería, pero extrañamente no puedo localizar tu fuente de energía –hace una pausa para así verlo con detalle –¿qué te impulsa?

–Pues... ah… ah… eso… no lo sé

–El señor Borg quiere ver a los ninjas en el piso cien –dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar –los otros pueden seguirme en el resto del recorrido

Sara había suspirado de alegría, al parecer se había librado del señor Borg.

–Usted también debe ir con los ninjas

La ninja rubia se había detenido para ver directamente a la nindroide.

–¿Ah? Este… yo… ¿para qué querría verme el señor Borg?

–Usted ha negado cada solicitud que le hemos enviado para que sea parte de la corporación de Industrias Borg. Nos gustaría informarle que la oferta está en pie, pero en sí, el Señor Borg no quiere verla solo por el contrato. Es mucho más importante de lo que se pueda imaginar

Cada movimiento facial provoca que Sara sienta algo extraño en la columna, como si le diera cosa ver cada expresión inhumana de aquel robot.

–_Por lo menos Zane parece más humano…_

Suspira. Asiente con la cabeza y camina con pereza al ascensor, donde casi todos estaban adentro. Excepto Zane.

–Oye ¡Zane! –Cole gritó en el ascensor –¿No vienes?

Zane estaba más que embobado viendo a la nindroide irse. Hasta que repara en sus compañeros y corre hacia ellos.

Sara aun no había llegado al ascensor, y estuvo a punto de cerrarse, de no ser que ella lo detuvo antes de que se cerrara la maldita puerta.

–Estúpida puerta –dijo en voz baja mientras entraba con los ninjas y se limitaba a hablar en voz baja

–¿Sara? ¿También te pidieron que vieras al señor Borg?

–La razón por la que estoy aquí es muy diferente a la de todos ustedes –dijo con un toque elevado de ego –Industrias Borg me ha ofrecido un lugar elevado en la empresa y quiere contratarme

–¡¿Contratarte?! ¡Wow! –Gritó Jay de alegría –¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso? ¡Pudiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad! ¡Podrías hacerte rica!

Sara se sonroja por los halagos de Jay, pero se limita a observar a otra parte.

–Yo no sabía que tenías talento para la tecnología –dijo Zane con amabilidad

Eso era una buena observación.

–En realidad soy buena con las tecnologías que tengan relación con recursos Naturales –dijo en voz baja y soltó un suspiro –desde niña era prodigio para crear maquinas que tuviera algo en especial que permitiera el ahorro de energía o evitara cualquier tipo de contaminación con el medio ambiente. Es por eso que Industrias Borg quiere contratarme.

–Lo que yo daría porque me contrataran…

Sara miró a Jay con una sonrisa y suspiró por lo bajó.

–No es nada del otro mundo, aunque en realidad vine para decirle al señor Borg que niego por última vez (y es la definitiva) la oferta de trabajo

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Jay la toma por los hombros y la agita –¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Sabes lo que muchos darían por estar en este lugar?! ¡¿Eh?!

Sara solo gesticulaba cosas incoherentes gracias a que Jay no la dejaba hablar.

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, déjala –Kai la separa de su mejor amigo para que pudiera respirar –No es su culpa, ella no quiere trabajar aquí, es de las mías –voltea para dirigirse a ella –en lo personal, yo odio la tecnología

–¡Kai! –Jay llevó sus manos al rostro de la desesperación –¡Tu odias todo!

–¡No es verdad! ¡Amo el arte antiguo! ¡La lucha antigua! ¡Amo la historia de los ninjas y de nuestro país!

–¡Eso es demasiado aburrido!

–Yo opino que es algo noble

–Yo opino que… en realidad me da igual

Jay grita a los cuatro vientos.

–¡Ustedes son muy aburridos! ¡No se interesan por la tecnología! –Zane se cruza de brazos –Bueno, a excepción de ti, Zane. Tú eres un nindroide

–Como sea –Sara bufa de la exasperación –No me importa lo que piensen, yo solo quiero acabar con todo este mal entendido e irme

Todos la miraron atentamente, ellos no eran tan cercanos a Sara, y era por eso el que se preocupaban por ella.

* * *

><p>–El señor Borg cree que la tecnología es la clave para realizar nuestros sueños –una vez que la compuerta fue abierta, los alumnos empezaron a recorrer el área de Turistas<p>

En lo que caminaban, nuevas actualizaciones se daban a conocer. Como mega pantallas donde se podían ver a los jugadores virtuales peleando como ninjas, aunque en realidad las personas se encontraban sentadas y con un neuroprecesador.

–¡Wow! ¡Excelente!

–Incluso ahora, trabaja en un D.G verso en el que el jugador se escaneara digitalmente llevando al juego a otro nivel

En lo que seguían a Pixal caminando por todo el recorrido, una de las alumnas llamó a Nya su atención.

–¡Wow! ¡Tienen una consola de la pareja perfecta!

–¿Qué? –la samurái empezó a acercarse pareciéndole divertido lo que escuchaba –¿Qué es lo que hace?

–Es de lo más avanzado, encuentra a la pareja perfecta con resultado garantizado –las niñas se acercaron a la consola para ver más de cerca la pantalla –pruebe señorita Nya

–Dudo que una maquina pueda saber lo que…

La maquina fue activada.

–Hola Nya –habló la voz computarizada –eres una joven mujer independiente, y segura, que se rehúsa a estar en un club de hombres –varios corazones empezaron a encenderse –analizando pareja, AHORA

–Claro que va a ser el Señor Jay –todas parecían ansiosas por saber de quién se trataría, pero en vez de quién se trataba, Nya dio varios pasos atrás con cara de espanto

–Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie…

* * *

><p>–Yo creía que los ninjas entrarían por la ventana –un hombre sonriente detrás de su escritorio veía a los ninjas con una enorme sonrisa –no que usarían el ascensor<p>

Jay suspiraba de alegría.

–¡Qué emoción! ¡Usted es…!

–¿Cyrus Borg? –el hombre se sintió incomodó –am… sí, desafortunadamente cuando mis padres me dieron ese nombre… mi futuro en la tecnología estaba am… –dio unos pasos a un lado mostrando sus patas mecanizadas simulando una araña –predeterminado

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Sara.

–Ah.. . sí, esto–el señor Borg hacía un ademan tan simple como señalarse a sí mismo –por desgracia, he sido discapacitado toda mi vida, pero es algo que mi mente pudo resolver

Se dio la vuelta para buscar a un ninja en particular.

–Hablando de eso, mi más… sentido pésame, Zane –con sus patas mecanizadas empezó a acercarse –Supe lo de tu padre, él tenía una mente brillante. Se abría adaptado excelente

–Le agradezco –Zane agachó la cabeza aceptando el gesto –pero la pérdida es inevitable

Eso Sara lo entendía perfectamente…

–Ahora… tal vez, pero no… mañana –Cyrus Borg empezó a señalar las computadoras –La tecnología hará lo imposible posible. El único limite de nuestro potencial es… aquello que no podemos soñar

Era la sonrisa de un gran hombre con buenas intenciones, pero Sara sentía algo raro en el aire.

–¿Este no es el lugar donde el gran tirano fue destruido? –Eso era, Kai había dado en el blanco. Justo en lo que ella pensaba, y al centrarse en el científico, vio algo en sus ojos. Sera… ¿Preocupación? –¿Quién soñó con la idea de construir una sede corporativa aquí?

Cyrus Borg fingió nostalgia.

–Que mejor manera de hacerle saber al mal que no nos… acobardaremos ante nadie –dio vuelta para mirar a su alrededor –veo que… o mejor dicho, no veo aquí al ninja dorado

–Ahora está un poco ocupado, pero le diremos que lo visite cuando pueda –Cyrus Borg hizo un ademán negativo, lo que llamó más la atención de la rubia

–_Algo oculta…_

–Me alegra que solo sean los cuatro…

Una vena resalta en la frente de la rubia

–¿Y yo qué? –Cyrus Borg volteo a su espalda donde pudo ver a la rubia cruzada de brazos y con una ceja en alto.

El científico agrandó su sonrisa al ver a la chica.

–¡Wow! De verdad lo siento, Sara… –se rascó la cabeza –Yo… lo siento, no te había visto

–Sí, ya me di cuenta –los demás chicos estaban incómodos, sabían cómo se portaba ella cuando se encontraba enojada –Como sea, solo vine a decirle que rechazo nuevamente su oferta. No pienso trabajar aquí.

–P-Pero, ¡Sara! –El hombre miraba a todas partes con desesperación –la verdad es que nos hace falta alguien con tu intelecto y mentalidad, pero también tengo que decirte algo muy importante respecto a…

–Ya he dicho, no pienso trabajar aquí –la ninja empezó a caminar al ascensor para evitarse una discusión –muchas gracias por su tiempo, pero aquí doy esta conversación por terminada.

Y una vez que llegó al ascensor, dio clic al primer piso.

* * *

><p>Cyrus Borg suspiró con decepción.<p>

–Siempre ha sido así conmigo, incluso desde que era solo una niña

–En realidad incluso es así con nosotros –Kai habló en voz alta mirando hacia el asensor –con la única persona que no es igual es con Lloyd, pero eso es porque ellos de niños eran más cercanos

–¡Ja! –Jay rió en voz alta –Si llamarlos cercanos es que ella le hiciera bulliyng en la primaria, supongo que puede considerarse que más que cercanos

–Bueno… como sea –el científico sonríe intentando alejar aquella mala vibra en el ambiente y traslada sus patas mecánicas al otro lado de aquella habitación –Me gustaría… darles un regalo

–¿Un regalo? –Cole había agrandado una sonrisa –¿Quién se va a negar? ¿Eh? Supongo que no es un pastel, ¿o sí?

El hombre mitad maquina llegó en sus brazos una pequeña estatua que estaba cubiera con una manta y se deshiso de ella de un jalón para que vieran lo que había por debajo.

–¡El futuro es lo que forjamos! –todos los ninjas intentaron poner una buena cara, pero no era lo que se esperaban

–Ah, entonces… No hay pastel –

–Uy… una estatua, enserio… –Kai sonreía solo por cortesía

–¡Wow! ¡Ja! ¿No es genial eso? –el único emocionado, era Jay

–Por favor, protéjalas con su vida –el hombre hablaba en voz baja a los oídos de Kai, como si quisiera ocultar ese secreto de alguien –toda ninjago depende de ello

–Pero ¿qué? –Kai estaba confundido –¿proteger qué?

–Tenían razón… jamás debí construir aquí –Cyrus Borg lo miraba decidió –Deben irse… él nos escucha

Cyrus empezó a caminar devuelta a su escritorio lleno de pánico, y eso despertó un mal augurio en Kai.

–L-Lamento que haya sido breve pero… tengo cosas que inventar –su sonrisa tenía un toque de nerviosismo, pero eso nadie podía notarlo, excepto el ninja rojo –espero que puedan encontrar la salida

–¿Ah? –Cole lo miraba confundido, pero con una sonrisa –¡Oh sí! Lo sé, descuide

Entre los tres ninjas, empezaron a cargar la estatua

–Kai, ¿nos ayudas?

Kai, aun con su semblante lleno de confusión, miró a sus compañeros indecisos y aceptó el ayudarlos aun pensando en lo que dijo el señor Borg.

–¿Ah? Sí… –una vez que estuvieran juntos, empezó a hablar en voz muy baja –oigan… algo extraño le pasa a Borg

–Son extremidades artificiales, Kai –la voz de Jay, como siempre, estaba llena de exasperación cada vez que hablaban de algo malo referente a su mayor ídolo –Se que odias la tecnología, pero no tienes que ser grosero, somos invitados

–Me refiero a que fue sospechoso… parecía austado, dijo que deberíamos protegerlas con nuestra vida

–¿Proteger? –Cole bajaba la estatua con cuidado – ¿A quiénes?

–No lo sé pero… –las puertas del ascensor cerraron de golpe, Kai saltó del susto y la estatua cayó al suelo llegando a romperse.

–Que bien… ¡mira lo que hiciste! –Jay miraba la estatua con desaprobación

–Está hueca… tiene algo adentro –Zane se acercó al interior observando el contenido, pero Cole toma los objetos por él

–¿Pero por qué nos darían nuevos trajes de ninja? –Cole miraba a todos con detalle y empieza a hablar –Oigan, odio admitirlo pero tal vez Kai no se equivoca

–¿Y qué son estas cosas raras? –al alzar aquellos objetos de oro macizo, despertó el sistema de seguridad y empezó a resonar la voz computarizada.

–**¡Tecno-espadas localizadas, capturar! Los asaltantes quédense quietos y soltar las tecno-espadas**

–Primero nos llaman transeúntes ¿y ahora asaltantes?

Zane se dirigió al comando del ascensor intentando arreglarlo.

–Nada funciona, puede ser que se descompuso

–Oigan, estas deben ser las tecno-espadas –Kai miraba los objetos con desconfianza –debemos protegerlas con nuestra vida…

–**Como ustedes gusten. Adiós**

El ascensor empezó a descender con rapidez, provocando que todos terminaran en la parte superior gracias a la gravedad.

–¡Dales las tecno-espadas al ascensor!

Kai miró las espaldas y luego al piso. Dio un salto para darse impulso a la compuerta de a un lado y al lograr salir, sus compañeros lo siguieron con todo y los objetos.

Zane observó el otro ascensor que se acercaba con rapidez. Ambos saltaron evitando una terrible muerte y Cole empezó a entregar sus uniformes.

–Parece ser que dejaremos nuestro empleo

–¡No puede ser! –Jay entraba en pánico –¡los alumnos!

–¡Oigan! –Sara había abierto la compuerta de arriba con el ceño fruncido –¿Pero qué rayos hicieron ahora? ¿Qué fue aquella explosión? –señaló la parte de abajo

–Es mucho que explicar… je, je –todos se rascaban la cabeza.

* * *

><p>El ascensor comenzó a abrirse, una fila de robots enemigos los esperaban en lo que ellos tenían puesto su nuevo traje de combate.<p>

–¿Ah sí? ¡Pues nosotros también tenemos… esto! –Kai apuntó con su arma las maquinas, pero no sucedió nada –¿Qué…? ¡ag! ¡Maldita tecnología!

–¡Cuidado! –Sara arremetió contra uno de los robots manteniéndolos ocupados –¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por los niños!

–¿Y qué pasara contigo? –preguntó Jay mientras miraba a sus compañeros

–¿Yo que sé? ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Solo sigan!

Los ninjas dieron la vuelta hasta encontrarse con otra fila de robots.

–Genial… –Sara maldijo en voz baja en voz baja y tomó con fuerza uno de los robots lanzándolo como proyectil a toda esa fila. Pero era tarde, porque uno había disparado con su rayo láser rompiendo la ventana.

–Oh, oh

Todos salieron volando y solo lograron detenerse con la ayuda de una manguera anti-incendios

–¿Están listos? –Cole se columpiaba con fuerza para atravesar la ventana

–¡No estamos listos!

Todos golpearon la ventana con estruendo, en lo que Sara los observaba en el piso de arriba y mostraba una cara que disimulaba el dolor.

–Auch… –la chica de pronto empezó a escuchar algo. Se acercó a una de las computadoras del edificio y empezó a hackear el sistema.

–Vamos, vamos… –en cuestión de nada, se adentró a las cámaras de seguridad, y empezó a ver algo que la llenó de terror

–¡Imprudente! Trataste de darles lo único posible que podría vencerme… –Sara agrandó los ojos con terror –¿Y creíste que no lo notaria? Además, prometiste darme algo que podría devolverme la vida… ¡un poder igual al ninja dorado!

–Esa vos…

–Me desharía de ti… si no te necesitara todavía. No pienses en volver a traicionarme… ¡Nunca!

El gran tirano.

–¡No, claro que no! –Cyrus Borg temblaba de miedo, era algo que ella nunca había visto en un hombre como él –¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

–La promesa no es suficiente

El virus se adueño de las patas mecanizadas de Cyrus Borg, unas manos gigantes lo tomaron con fuerza y lo arrastraron a una camilla de procesamiento.

–¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no!

No sabía si era su risa, o estaba delirando, pero lo que si sabía Sara respecto a todo eso, es que fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaban haciendo, no era nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente! ¡Sí! ¡He regresado!<strong>

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero si por algo tardaba, era porque el fic iba a hacerlo muy largo**

**Prometo que a la próxima lo haré más corto y sencillo de hacer, porque la historia aun está en proceso, jeje**

**Para todas aquellas que me mandaron sus hermosos reviews, déjenme decirles que muchas gracias ¡Es bueno saber que existen ángeles como ustedes que les encante esta hermosa historia! **

**El próximo fin de semana actualizare, pero como es día festivo aquí en México por lo del 31 de Octubre, y el día del muerto (1 de Noviembre) es probable que no pueda subir, pero lo intentaré. **

**Sí, ya había tardado mi tiempecito en actualizar, pero todo tiene una razón de ser**

**Lamento para las que ya les hice spoiler, pero todo lo que leyeron en este fic, está adaptado a la nueva temporada de Ninjago**

**¡Eso sí! ¡En el siguiente capitulo les diré de qué se trata la cosa con la trama! Creo que a pesar de haber hecho el fic muy largo no fui del todo clara**

**No falta mucho para darles una iluminación sobre lo que se tratara a continuación (eso ultimo rimó)**

**Los dejo, ¡Besos, abrazos, y muchos besos más! **

**¡Los quiero! ¡Espero volver a verlos!**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? **

**Bueno, no importa... (jazz se va a la esquinita) al cabo que ni quería**


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Los niños avanzaban por la sala de construcción mientras Pixal les mostraba cada rincón, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

–Este es el final del recorrido –las maquinas habían sido poseídas por un software maligno, y empezó a manejar todo a su antojo, intentando capturar a los visitantes.

–¡Retrocedan y quédense juntos! –Nya empezó a esquivar todo tipo de obstáculos, salvando a los niños de las enormes pinzas vivientes.

El sensei Wu golpeaba a la nindroide para distraerla, hasta que uno de los estudiantes señaló a una pared.

–¡por allá! ¡Ahí está la salida! –todos los niños empezaron a correr al lugar señalado

–¡No! ¡No rompan la formación! –ahora los niños corrían de vuelta al lugar que vinieron, después de ver como una docena de maquinas querían aplastarlos o en el mejor de los casos, capturarlos.

–¿Por qué los niños nunca me hacen casos? –Nya y el Sensei Wu corrieron a la ayuda de sus discípulos, esquivando rayos láser y saltando sobre la cabeza de todos para golpear a robots que querían lastimarlos.

–¡Ahh! –Nya había resbalado y la maquina eléctrica que los hacía avanzar de forma automática la llevaba a un lugar sin fondo. Y con ayuda del impulsó, saltó al otro lado, llegando a otra maquina eléctrica que la hizo avanzar a maquinas cuya función era exclusivamente aplastar. Y por un pelo, casi pudo haber sido puré de samurái.

* * *

><p>Los chicos habían caído a un pequeño elevador exclusivo para los del servicio de limpieza.<p>

Un robot se encargaba de limpiar una ventana, pero al detectar a los ninjas, sus circuitos verdes cambiaron de color y estaba dispuesto a atacarlos.

De no ser que fue propulsado al abismo con la ayuda de una patada de Cole.

Un rato después, intentando subir hasta el ultimo piso, Kai empezó a hablar.

–Luego Borg dijo que _él _nos escuchaba

–¿De verdad crees que sea el gran tirano? –preguntó Jay un tanto incrédulo

–Pero ¿cómo? –se cuestionó Cole –Si vimos que Lloyd lo venció

–Lo venció, sí –dijo Zane –pero, ¿se puede destruir?

Un reflector los ubicó a todos, viendo que lo que realmente los había encontrado, era una especie de planea-coptero.

–Pues él no… ¡Pero nosotros sí! –la voz de Jay mostraba preocupación

–Cole –Zane miraba decidido a la maquina –lánzame

–¿Disculpa?

–¡Que me lances!

Cole hizo lo que le ordenaron, propulsando al ninja blanco hacia la nave que planeaba atacarlos. Pero con la ayuda de la tecno-espada ahora activada, Zane pudo formatear el sistema.

–¿Qué pasó?

–La tecno-espada debió anular el sistema del planea-coptero –dijo Jay asombrado –¡Zane lo controla!

Todos miraron el planea-coptero de Zane con asombro, y en el fondo, todos sonreían.

–Excelente, lo hizo

* * *

><p>Los niños empezaron a correr siendo protegidos por Nya y Sensei Wu. El más viejo de todos, observó que la ventana estaba cerca, donde por fin encontrarían la salida.<p>

–Todos, ¡Suban a la ventana!

Como una orden bien preparada, todos subieron a una maquina que subía a un nivel al que nadie podía saber con exactitud a donde conducía.

–¡Oh no! –los primeros niños empezaron a correr de vuelta por donde vinieron, ya que, aquel camino, el único lugar al que los conducía, era a un incinerador.

–Ay no… ¿Cómo lo detengo? –Nya observó un interruptor de apagado, y corrió hasta allí, oprimiendo el botón con fuerza con la esperanza de que este funcionara, pero la compuerta del incinerador seguía abierta.

Hasta que un rayo láser disparó al interruptor de energía y las puertas del incinerador se cerraron, salvando a todos los niños.

–Al que llevar a todos al autobús ¡Se me ocurre una idea!–ordenó Kai en voz alta, mientras el planea-coptero se encontraba en posición para llevar a todos los niños a salvo –Vamos niños, ¡Todos a bordo!

Nya, con un pie por la ventana, sintió un agarre en su pie derecha, y una voz autómata.

–Este va a ser el fin del recorrido –Nya patea con fuerza a Pixal, corriendo hacia el planea-coptero ahora en el aire, mientras que la nindroide los observaba desde el edificio.

–¡Rápido, está con ellos! ¡Debemos irnos!

Zane observó desde la ventana a la nindroide que los observaba con decisión, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que se le ordene.

Mientras tanto, Sara observaba desde un piso superior como todos se iban a mantenerse a salvo.

* * *

><p>–Ve cuanto antes a la academia, hermana –ordenó el ninja rojo mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña ser la ultima en subirse al autobús –necesitamos al ninja dorado<p>

–¿Y qué pasara con ustedes? –preguntó la chica evidentemente preocupada

Y el Sensei Wu fue el que respondió

–Hay que proteger a la gente

Los semáforos cambiaban constantemente de color, los automóviles tomaron inteligencia propia, girando sin control, incluso las aspiradoras se habían revelado a sus dueños, y las maquinas de tránsito empezaron a empujar el autobús de los alumnos.

–¡Ninjago! –Cole, volviéndose un tornado arenoso, saltó al otro lado cayendo en el robot que estaba atacando a los alumnos, y aprovechó para arrancar un cable importante de la maquina –Nadie me va a llamar… transeúnte

–Siempre dije que el señor Cole es mi favorito –los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir por la gran hazaña de su profesor y Nya aprovechó la ocasión para conducir de vuelta a un lugar seguro y buscar al ninja dorado.

–Muy bien –todos los ninjas se formaron en círculo, discutiendo la siguiente fase del plan –estas tecno-espadas pueden intervenir sus sistemas

–Bueno, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pequeña… acción de intervención? –Jay parecía más que emocionado

–Zane, Kai, ustedes irán por aire –dijo el Sensei Wu –quiero a Cole y Jay por tierra, y yo haré lo que pueda por la gente

Cole reía del entusiasmo.

–¿Alguien más siente por dentro…? –todos sonreían compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

–¡NINJAGO!

* * *

><p>Sara había corrido por todo el edificio ocultándose de las cámaras de vigilancia. Hasta que una puerta frente a ella fue abierta.<p>

Una luz azul brillaba en aquella cámara, parecía ser una pequeña sala de limpieza.

La joven rubia, caminó directo hacia allí con la esperanza de que no fuera una trampa.

Dio clic al botón y Cyrus Borg apareció en pantalla.

–_Así que descubrieron cómo funcionan las tecno espadas. _

–¿Qué?

–_Deben saber que son muchísimo más importantes de lo que creen_

–Debe decirme algo más que eso…

–_Este, es un mensaje pre-grabado, pero puedo decirles que hace pocas semanas descubrimos un virus que estaba latente en nuestro sistema, el Gran Tirano_

Sara trago saliva, y maldecía en voz baja. Escuchó maquinas pasar a un lado de su puerta, pero no lograron escuchar absolutamente nada.

–_Tienen que sacar las espadas de la ciudad, porque cuando él sepa que las tienen… jamás los dejara ir _–Sara sonreía de lado, era de suponerse –_También les di trajes nuevos, para bloquear el sistema de reconocimiento facial. _

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió por debajo del mensaje, y era un pequeño traje color plata.

–_De saber que esto pasaría, jamás habría construido donde el gran tirano fue destruido. Adiós ninjas y… buena suerte_

* * *

><p>Nya corría por la academia en busca de Lloyd.<p>

–¡Lloyd! –golpeo la puerta de su habitación y empezó a hablar –¡Los ninjas están en peligro, necesitan tu ayu…!

–Ah, hola Nya–el hombre que se hacía titular como el ninja café observaba la tele cómodamente –¿Es increíble? Estaba viendo mi programa favorito, el de "Los perros jui-jitsu" Cuando ¡Bang! La transmisión se cortó de pronto

* * *

><p>Kai recorría la ciudad por aire con la ayuda de un aero-nave ahora formateada por su tecno-espada. Y con la ayuda de un transmisor, empezó a hablarles a todos los ninjas.<p>

–Necesitamos sacar las tecno-espadas de la ciudad

–¿Y qué hay del Sensei? –Preguntó Zane –No podemos dejarlo

–Por allá, iré por él y los veré luego –Kai condujo su nave a la dirección del sensei Wu, quién ocultaba a las personas por el subterráneo, hasta que fue rodeado por docenas de maquinas bloqueando el acceso a cualquiera de afuera.

–No encuentro un lugar por donde aterrizar

El Sensei Wu empezó a correr en dirección a uno de los robots, saltando sobre él y esquivando sus rayos láser, solo con el fin de acercarse a una boca de incendios, romperla, y con su ayuda, poder llegar muy alto para que el anciano alcanzara la nave de su discípulo.

Zane empezó a dispara a los robots y naves que se acercaban, ayudando a cubrir a Kai, se reunieron en el punto de control y en el cruce, los cuatro ninjas empezaron a disparar.

–¡Son demasiados! –Gritó Cole mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra –¡No podremos salir!

–¡Sigan disparando! –Ordenó Kai –se les acabara la batería en cualquier momento

–Pues… –Zane esquivaba rayos lacer –Yo no estaría tan seguro

Un… dos…

Tres, Cuatro

Casi un centenar de robots los tenían rodeados, sin ninguna escapatoria, hasta que un destello los cegó a todos, logrando que los robots vuelvan a su antiguo estado.

–¿Robots contra Ninjas? –Lloyd bajaba de su gran dragón dorado, con una sonrisa –Ja, quiero saber…

Todos sus compañeros bajaron de sus vehículos con tal de ir a abrazarlo.

–¡Qué bien! –gritó Jay

–Que gusto me da verte…

–**_¡Ja! _**–la voz era conocida, llena de odio y maldad. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia una enorme pantalla, y lo que vieron, fueron unos ojos rojos observándolos a todos –**_Asi que… no te pudiste contener, el ninja dorado… Nos vemos de nuevo_**

–Gran Tirano –Lloyd dio un paso al frente –Te derroté una vez, ¡Y lo volvería a hacer!

–**_Oh… yo no quiero pelear _**–lentamente, los demás robots que anteriormente los atacaban, empezaron a apuntarlos con sus armas –**_Solo quiero tu poder_**

El ninja dorado estaba preparándose para atacar de nuevo con su poder, pero el bastón del Sensei Wu, lo detuvo al instante.

–No, Lloyd. Tu poder, solo los hará más fuertes

–¿Pero cómo peleamos?

–No lo haremos –ordenó Kai, observándolos a todos –Debemos sacarte de la ciudad con las tecno-espadas

–No creo que nos deje salir… –opinó Cole, pero el Sensei Wu sonrió

–Tengo una idea, pero no hay mucho tiempo para explicar. Atentos.

Los ninjas se volvieron un torbellino, todos condujeron sus vehículos, preparándose para la peor parte del plan.

–Espero que funcione –aclaró Kai

–Con una probabilidad de 4.2%... no hay muchas esperanzas.

Jay se exasperaba.

–¡Zane! ¡por eso son esperanzas!

* * *

><p>–<strong><em>Las tecno-espadas… <em>**–el gran tirano desde la torre de Cyrus Borg, se limitaba a controlar todo –¡**_Encuéntrenlas! _**

–**_Confirmación de la localización de las tecno-espadas _**–un robot observaba a lo lejos al Sensei Wu desde los techos –**_92%_**

El anciano corría con desesperación en la espera de no ser capturado, saltaba de tejado en tejado, e incluso por los semáforos.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no pudo continuar.

Estaba rodeado.

Y con suma relajación, la manta que cubría las tecno-espadas quedó al aire, mostrando lo que de verdad contenía.

Nada.

–**_No… No, No, No, No, ¡NO! _**–El gran tirano, con la ayuda de las cámaras de vigilancia, empezó a retroceder las grabaciones para encontrar el punto en que las tecno-espadas desaparecieron.

Y fue justamente cuando saltaba por los semáforos, donde Kai y su nave pasaron por debajo.

–**_Ese anciano… lo pagara muy caro_**

* * *

><p>Muy alejados de la ciudad, los ninjas volaban o recorrían por tierra el sendero correcto para volver a casa.<p>

–Debemos volver por él –sugirió Lloyd

–¡Lo haremos! –aclaró Jay –Pero hasta que tú estés a salvo

–Él quiere estas armas –Cole hablaba con determinación –y por alguna razón también te quiere a ti, recuerda, este fue el plan del sensei, no lo doblegaran

–El ayer se ha ido –dijo Zane –el mañana, aun no llega, hay que ocuparnos del ahora

–¡Tu lo has dicho, Zane!

–Regresaremos a Ciudad Ninjago –la voz de Zane era segura –y para ese entonces… estaremos listos

–Por ahora busquemos algún refugio seguro –sugirió Kai un poco más tranquilo –nos estarán buscando

–Oigan, ¿no sienten que algo se nos olvida? –preguntó Jay dejando vaga la pregunta, hasta que todos agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa

–¡SARA!

–¿Sara? –preguntó Lloyd en voz alta –¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Dónde está?

–Am… –los ninjas empezaron a divagar con la pregunta, ninguno quería ser el que dijera las malas noticias

–Ella está… je, je –Jay reía con nerviosismo –en la ciudad

Lloyd detuvo su dragón al instante indispuesto a seguir volando.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–No pasara nada, ella va a estar bien –aclaró Jay para que al ninja dorado no se le ocurra ni una locura –Ella sabe de tecnología, estará segura

–¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?!

–Porque ella nos lo dijo –respondió Kai por Jay

–¡¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron con ella?!

–Cuando nos cubrió de un ataque… de… –Zane empezó a callarse –Robots

Lloyd maldijo en voz alta y empezó a dar vuelta a su dragón para volar a la ciudad.

–¡Lloyd! ¡Espera! –todos detuvieron sus vehículos, dispuestos a dar la vuelta, cuando un mensaje se activó.

–_¿Chicos? _–Lloyd detuvo su dragón al escuchar la voz de Sara y vieron hacia la pantalla –_Estoy bien, he logrado decodificar todo sistema de seguridad, esta vídeo llamada está asegurada y al finalizar, será borrada_

–¡Sara! –Lloyd gritó en el micrófono, sobresaltando a la rubia

–_¿Lloyd? _–Sara mostraba una cara llena de sorpresa al escuchar su voz –_¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No debiste ir a ciudad ninjago!_

–Está a salvo –aclaró Cole –Vino a ayudarnos

–_¡Fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho! _–Sara los miraba con enojo –_¡No debes volver a la ciudad, Lloyd! ¡Nunca! El gran tirano quiere adueñarse de tu poder, sobre todo del polvillo dorado_

–Ya nos dimos cuenta –Lloyd había rodado los ojos –Pero no entiendo que haces todavía allá

–_Estoy atrapada _–dijo la chica con una sonrisa vaga –_No podré salir, pero puedo ayudarlos, he desactivado el sistema de rastreo de este mensaje, no van a poder atraparme_

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó el rubio con la esperanza de que ella aun no se encuentre en el edificio

–_Sigo en el mismo edificio de Cyrus Borg_

El ninja dorado tragó saliva, temía que la dañaran

–_Pero estoy bien, desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que hacen_

–¡Eso es muy idiota! –Testificó Lloyd –¡El gran tirano controla todo el sistema de seguridad! ¡Te van a encontrar!

–_Ja, no lo creo_ –dijo la chica con una sonrisa –_a diferencia de sus trajes, el mío está modificado exclusivamente por mí. Créanme, el gran tirano no podrá encontrarme_

Lloyd maldecía en voz baja, no le gustaba que esa chica hiciera cosas innecesarias, pero la voz bromista de la rubia había cambiado a una seria.

–_Lloyd _–su voz era más seria, fuerte, segura pero a su vez dulce –_Debes huir, no te preocupes por mí. No estás a salvo, ninguno de ustedes lo está_

–No podemos arriesgarnos a perderte, cuando también Tania y Jazmín…

–_Lloyd _–la chica lo calló, como si esos nombres no debieron haber sido mencionados –_Estaré bien, ustedes váyanse. Yo… los contactaré cuando suceda algún cambio. _

La pantalla empezó a apagarse, y la chica sonrió.

–_Hasta entonces_

Y la señal se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>¡YEAY! ¡He regresado!<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como todos los días, tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, prometo más sorpresas, créanme, lo bueno está por empezar**

**No prometo nada sobre actualizar este fin de semana, en el anterior ni siquiera tuve tiempo para escribir, además de que no he encontrado absolutamente nada de inspiración**

**Recen por que encuentre la luz de la inspiración y que no me abandone como vieja ramera ;n;**

**Los quiero, y gracias por leer, enserio**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿No me quieren? Bueno, ya que...**

**¡Nos vemos probablemente el domingo y si no... pues ni modo!**

**Los quiero -3- **


End file.
